


Moments Captured

by donutsweeper



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: #because yuletide, #blame yuletide, Adjusting, Fish out of Water, Gen, Man Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie knows that there is a lot about her world that Ichabod Crane does not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkEmerald (DarkEmeralds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmeralds/gifts).



Overall Crane adjusts so well it was easy for Abbie to forget just how out of his element he really is. He's always watching, mimicking, figuring out everything from doors and light switches to faucets and the toilet, all the things that she takes for granted, managing to stumble through all the day to day basics that most people do without a second thought. The sheer joy he finds in the simplest things, like car windows and pens, amazes her while his awe in modern medicine humbles her.

"Hold it!" she calls out as he bites into his donut. Whipping out her phone she snaps a picture, capturing the light dusting of powdered sugar on his beard, the smear of peanut butter cream on his lips and the smile on his face in one fell swoop.

"Hold what?" His eyebrow quirks, and there's that slightly confused expression of his she's come to know so well.

"That face you made when you tried that," she explains, tilting the screen so he could see.

"But... that's me," he murmurs, staring at the photo, the donut all but forgotten in his hand.

"Yeah, there's a camera in the phone. See?" She quickly takes a shot of herself, their coffees and the sugar caddy in the center of the table and scrolls through them for him with a flick of her thumb.

"How are they painted so quickly?"

She doesn't laugh at the innocent, if seemingly silly, question. "It's not a painting, it's a photo. And you know what? I really have no idea how it works, it just does," she tells him, knowing he'll accept it in that 'okay, right, whatever' way of his. "Now, finish your donut, we got places to go and people to see."

"Yes, ma'am!" He's smiling as he crams the end of the donut into his mouth, grabbing his coffee to wash it down.

She can't help but smile in return. "Ma'am," she says it like he does, that combination of respect and accent unique to him and him alone. "I could get used to that."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Moments Captured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977090) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
